


Heat

by marvellover13



Series: Wolves [1]
Category: Block B, Infinite (Band), K-pop, NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Fingering, First Time, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellover13/pseuds/marvellover13
Summary: This is a story about three omegas and their alphas.Ren is an unsure omega, not sure of who will be his mate.Sungjong is a possessive omega, driving other omegas from the alpha who he claims is his.Jihoon is the perfect omega, afraid of what will happen with that title.Tonight, they are all in the same position: In their first heat, waiting for an alpha to claim them. This is the night that will change their lives.





	1. The Unsure Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sensitive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363339) by OpheliasFlower. 



> I have been working on this for years, ever since I read an AMAZING fic that is linked. This is my first fic published on this site, but I hope you enjoy!

Saying Ren is nervous is the understatement of the century. The coming of age ceremony is starting in just minutes, and by god if it’s not the most nerve wrecking thing. **ESPECIALLY** if you’re an omega like Ren.

_"Omegas only exist for one thing. Bearing young."_ That’s what he’d been taught. So tonight, he hopes that he’ll get someone good, like a member of the head alpha family. He knows hoping for Taewoon is stupid and pointless. The head alpha’s successor needs the perfect omega to carry on the bloodline. His younger brother, Jiho... Now that’s not too far of a reach. Sure, it’s still a long shot, but it might happen.

His fellow omega friends already had a feeling of who was going to be their alpha. Sungjong had practically been flirting his ass off with Wonshik, trying to seduce him and giving death glares and snarling at any omegas that went near him, and Jihoon would probably be Taewoon’s omega, seeing as he was in almost everyone’s eyes "the perfect omega".

Which left only Ren nervous, alone, unsure, and (to be honest) afraid. Looking out the window of the hut, he sees the full moon slowly revealing itself. Closing his eyes, he lets his long hair down before laying on the bed. He stays like that, trying to steady his breathing until the ceremony officially begins.

This lasts for maybe ten seconds before the chorus of howls and a prickling sensation make his eyes open suddenly, a sharp gasp leaving his lips. It had begun, and he’s going into heat for the first time.

He thought back to the talk he had with his mother. _"Will it hurt? The heat, I mean."_ he had asked. _"No, sweetie! It didn’t hurt for me, so it shouldn’t hurt for you."_

She lied. Oh god, did she lie.

His skin feels red-hot and his breathing is becoming labored. Sweat begins to pour down him as the temperature of his body rises. Whines leave him against his will as he grabs onto the sheet underneath him. If his face isn’t already a shade of red from the heat, the feeling of slick that begins to trickle out of him would have made him blush bright red. He has never felt so exposed and vulnerable.

 

 

 

After watching his older brother take off, Jiho knows he’s next. He has had his eyes on a cute little omega named Ren, and he hopes that he’ll be the first to get there. He knew Ren was going to be his omega the moment he saw him.

He had been teased by his brother before about his choice. _"He looks so feminine! Are you sure he’s not an **actual** girl omega?"_ To which Jiho replied _"This is coming from an alpha whose omega looks like he should still be nursing."_

But tonight... Ren is his. Transforming into his wolf form, he darts off, trying to track down his mate. He passes several huts before he stops in front of a certain one. He hears whimpers from inside and recognizes them as Ren’s.

Turning back to his human form and taking a deep breath, he slowly enters the hut and sees him. He’s sprawled out on the bed, breathing hard. The younger’s cock is hard and leaking precum and Jiho can see how wet he is.

Ren turns his head and breathes a shaky sigh of relief. "Thank the gods..." he barely says before he arches his back against his will. "H-Help... It hurts, Jiho..." He practically begs. His eyes are filled with tears and his body is aching.

Jiho makes his way over to the shaking omega before pressing a soft and loving kiss on his lips. Ren kisses back, confirming consent. Jiho pets the younger’s head gently before kissing his forehead softly. "Don’t worry... I’ll help you..."

Ren licks his dry lips. "Hurry... It hurts so much..." He barely says with a whimper.

Getting into bed, Jiho looks over his mate. "You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen..." He says before kissing him again. He kisses his way down to the younger’s neck before lightly nibbling and sucking on it.

Ren squirms at the feel before gasping as he feels something else. The alpha’s hand has made it down to Ren’s wet entrance and he can feel a finger slowly go inside him. He bites his lip as he begins to involuntarily grind against the hand’s owner.

"Easy, baby. I’m just working you open for me, ok?" Jiho softly whispers. He takes the soft whimper as an ‘ok’ and adds a second, making Ren almost cry out.

"Jiho, please! I-I can’t take it anymore! I need your knot! Please!" Ren is practically sobbing by now, still grinding against the alpha, whimpering when their cocks accidentally rub against each other.

Jiho groans softly at the touch before removing his fingers. He spreads his mate’s legs before slowly sliding his hard cock in. A low growl leaves his throat. "Damn, you’re tight..."

Ren cries out at the feel of the alpha inside him. "Move... please!" He begs, digging his nails into his back.

With no warning, Jiho begins to pound him hard and fast, soaking in everything. His omega’s wet body glistening in the moonlight, the feel of fucking him for the first time, the sound of his whimpers and cries that fill the hut... It’s perfect to him.

Ren has his arms and legs wrapped around the alpha, taking every thrust he receives. A loud moan leaves him as he feels Jiho hit his prostate dead on. "There! Right there!" He cries out as he drags his nails across his mate’s back. He’s almost positive they’ll both have marks the next morning, but right now he could care less.

Changing positions, Jiho lifts Ren off the bed and onto his lap, so that Jiho is now on his knees and Ren has his legs still wrapped around him. He grabs his omega’s hips, fucking him harder and deeper than before.

Ren’s fingers are now tangled in Jiho’s hair, yanking him into a hot, messy, passionate kiss. He can feel Jiho’s knot begin to form and it finally hits him. There’s no backing out now. He’s going to bear Jiho’s young whether he wants to or not. "I do..." he unknowingly whispers.

Jiho wants to ask what he meant, but his climax approaching distracts him. "Get ready..." Is all he growls out.

Ren doesn’t need to ask what he means as he slams his eyes shut. The last thrust he receives hit him right on his prostate, making him cry out as he cums first. Seconds later he hears a low growl tear from Jiho’s chest as he feels his cum shoot inside him.

Jiho feels his omega fall limp in his arms and his face nuzzle into his neck as he continues to cum inside. They spend the next five minutes catching their breath, waiting for Jiho to finish cumming.

When he’s absolutely positive he’s done, he gently changes positions on the bed so they’re both comfortable before laying down;his knot making it impossible to pull out.

"Now... what did you mean when you said ‘I do’?" Jiho asks with a smile, softly petting Ren’s head.

Ren blushes and looks to the side. "Oh... it’s just... when I felt your knot begin to form inside me, I realized that there was no turning back. I was going to bear your young whether I wanted to or not. The ‘I do’ was my answer. I want to bear your young, Jiho."

Jiho kisses his forehead before softly laughing. "And you will. Just wait..."

Ren slowly nods his head before he finally closes his eyes and falls asleep, feeling content and loved.


	2. The Possessive Omega

Sungjong has been in the same position ever since he entered the hut. Laying down, legs spread, and a seductive look on his face that practically screamed "I’m ready, come knot me." Sungjong is the most prepared out of all his friends. He has an alpha on lock (hopefully), has practiced several positions trying to find the perfect one, and has reoccurring dreams about his alpha knotting him. He’s ready.

"When is this damn thing gonna start?" He asks himself under his breath. "I’m ready for my alpha to ram his big knot in my tight a-" The chorus of howls cuts him off and he smirks as he feels a prickling sensation. The ceremony has begun, and he’s going into heat.

The first thing he notices is the rise in body temperature, making him sweat. He knew that was going to happen. He had kept himself in areas like hot springs for hours so he could prepare himself ahead of time.

Slick begins to leak out of his virgin hole and Sungjong can’t keep his hands to himself. He trails a finger down to feel it and he cringes. _"Maybe only alphas enjoy that."_ He thinks, wiping his finger on the sheet.

But suddenly, a gasp escapes Sungjong as he feels something he didn’t prepare for. He touches his cock and it **hurts**. It’s so sensitive that Sungjong is struggling to stay in the perfect position.

He’s losing all his self confidence now, letting his arousal take over the sensible part of his brain. He’s just hoping Wonshik shows up before anyone else.

 

 

Wonshik isn’t stupid. He’s known Sungjong wanted to be his omega since the ceremony was mentioned. Giving him seductive glances every now and then, making sure to bend over and show off his ass whenever he’s in front of him, growling and glaring at any and every omega that approaches him...

Well, he’s about to make that omega very happy. Because he has his eyes on him as well, but he never dreamt of showing it around him. Being one of the older alphas, he’s determined to get to him before anyone else.

Transforming into his wolf form, he darts off. He speeds by several huts until it hits him, the scent of newly bloomed cherry blossoms that he recognizes as Sungjong. He stops dead in front of the hut before turning back into a human. Slowly turning the nob, as not to startle the omega, he opens the door and he is not expecting the sight before him.

Sungjong has his legs spread and is biting his finger while the other hand desperately clings to the sheet underneath him. His small cock is painfully hard and leaking, the precum dripping down to mix with the slick that’s still trickling out.

He’s fucking beautiful.

Sungjong turns his head and a sense of joy washes over him. "W-Wonshik! You came!" He says before wincing at the sharp throb of his needy dick.

Wonshik smirks as he walks over. "Not yet, I haven’t. Once my knot’s inside you, I will." he says before asking for consent with a kiss. When Sungjong kisses back, Wonshik wraps his hand around the sensitive omega’s leaking dick, making the younger whimper.

"Wonshik please... It fucking hurts..." Sungjong begs. His cock is throbbing now and he’s soaking wet. "Do something..." A whine involuntarily leaves his lips.

Starting to feel sorry for the omega, Wonshik begins to pump the small cock in his hand with one hand before inserting two fingers into Sungjong’s dripping hole, making Sungjong squirm and pant.

"F-Fuck... Wonshik! P-Plea- AH!" He arches his back as he feels the alpha’s tongue slowly drag across the head of his aching cock; Wonshik’s fingers hit his prostate at the same time. "Please.... I need your knot... I feel like I’m going to explode..." He pants out.

Wonshik smirks before removing his fingers and hand. "Hands and knees. I wanna start off like this. See how you can take me."

Sungjong quickly does as told, desperate. He’s ready for Wonshik to ram his cock inside him, thrusting relentlessly. He wants to bite the pillow and claw at the sheets. He can already feel his wetness dripping from his needy hole down his hard cock.

Wonshik gives the younger’s ass a playful spank before filling him up with his cock. "Damn, you’re so fucking tight and wet..." He growls, giving his ass another smack as he begins to fuck him hard.

Sungjong’s smile is hidden away from the alpha, but his cries of pleasure aren’t. They’re loud and fill the small hut. He has the sheets in a death grip as he continues to feel Wonshik roughly fuck him. A surprised yelp leaves his lips as he’s flipped onto his back before Wonshik throws his legs over his shoulders.

"My knot’s gonna form any second and I wanna see your face as my cum fills you to the brim. You ready for this, Jongie? You ready to be claimed? There’s no going back after this." He asks, unsure where the hell that nickname came from.

Sungjong nods frantically. "Please! I want your knot! Claim me! Fill me with your cum and make me your bitch!" he begs, looking into Wonshik’s dark eyes.

A low growl is heard before Wonshik is back to thrusting into his omega with power and force, not caring about anything else but his own release. "You talk just like a slut, but you’re a virgin... I fuckin’ love it..." He says before biting and nibbling Sungjong’s neck, pretty sure he’s leaving marks for everyone to see tomorrow.

Sungjong’s a whimpering, moaning mess now. It’s better than anything he’s ever dreamed. His eyes roll back when he feels Wonshik hit his prostate dead on. "Fuck! Wonshik! Harder! Fucking hurt me!" He begs.

A sadistic smirk creeps across Wonshik’s lips. There was more to this omega than he thought. "You wanna be fucking broken, slut? I’ll fucking break you until you can’t do anything but take my knot like it’s the only thing you know how. You want that? You want me to fuck you until you can’t move tomorrow, you fucking whore?" He asks, giving his ass hard slaps as he continues to pound him. He can feel his knot fully forming and he knows he’s close. He doesn’t want to cum first. He has to do something to make his omega come undone.

When Sungjong feels his alpha’s teeth bite down hard on his neck and blood trickle down, he can’t help it. He cries out as he cums hard, covering his chest and stomach with ropes of the white fluid. He feels Wonshik’s knot fully form inside him and knows he’s trying to stretch it out to make himself seem more tough. He wants his cum inside him now, and doesn’t plan on waiting any longer. Dragging his index finger through some of his own release, he brings it to his lips. Looking Wonshik dead in the eye, he sucks on it, tasting himself.

Wonshik groans as he finally cums deep inside his omega, yanking him into a harsh and dirty kiss. He can taste Sungjong’s own cum on his tongue before breaking the kiss.

The two look at each other catching their breaths, Wonshik still releasing his seed deep inside Sungjong. He can feel his cock twitch as a large spurt releases from his cock, making Sungjong moan softly.

"Fill me up, Daddy..." He says, before blushing, realizing what he just said.

Wonshik just softly laughs. "Hey, you’ll be calling me that in about nine months anyway. I’m ok with it." he says, licking up the blood from where he bit him before kissing it, still cumming.

After eight minutes, Wonshik finally stops cumming and moves them both to a more comfortable position, not being able to pull out.

Sungjong is laying on top of Wonshik, nuzzled into his chest. "My alpha. Mine." He says, clinging to him, making him laugh.

Wonshik kisses his forehead. "My omega. Mine."

 


	3. The Perfect Omega

Jihoon’s heart is practically banging against his ribcage, he’s so nervous. He feels completely exposed and humiliated, wishing there was something to cover himself with. The coming of age ceremony was tonight and he was a main target for all the alphas. He was scared to death.

  
Being the youngest omega of his group of friends is nerve wrecking, especially being in this pack. He is small, slim, pretty, and (the thing they loved the most) a virgin. Never been in heat and was mainly referred to as an "innocent little dandelion" by the betas and alphas. He’s pretty sure it’s because he seems so fragile that he could blow away with the wind. He’d never admit it, but he’s kind of scared of the fact that so many alphas are after him. It’s like he’s prey and everything else wants to kill him.

  
He knows the head alpha’s successor, Taewoon, has had his eyes on him. He’s sensed him watching him before. For safety’s sake, he hopes he’s the one who knots him. He doesn’t want to carry just any alpha’s child. If he’s going to be anyone’s omega, he wants to be Taewoon’s.  
Jihoon is yanked out of his thoughts as the chorus of howls reaches his ears. The ceremony has begun. He feels a prickling sensation and bites his lip. He’s going into heat.

  
He feels his body heat up to the point of feeling like he’s burning, sweat pouring down him within seconds. His cock grows hard and he winces, it hurts so much. He begins to squirm as he feels slick trickling out of him. His breathing is hard and out of his control; tears are forming in his eyes and he lets them fall down his burning cheeks. He feels like he’s dying. He hopes Taewoon gets here soon, because he wants this feeling to stop.

 

 

 

 

The second the ceremony starts, Taewoon takes off in his wolf form. He knows exactly who’s going to be his omega this night. Other alphas want him, but with Taewoon being the oldest and head successor, he gets first pick, and his first pick is Jihoon.

  
He knew he was going to be his omega the second he saw him. People describe him as ‘the perfect omega’ and they aren’t wrong. Sweet, innocent, loving, small, slim, pretty, and a pure virgin. He’s everything an alpha could want. He’ll deny every claim, but when he found out the coming of age ceremony was coming up, he knew he needed to know everything about his soon-to-be mate.

  
He watched him at his most innocent and vulnerable. Picking berries, making flower crowns, bathing in the springs, and when he slept outside in the forest when he had nothing else to do and wanted some true alone time.

  
When he gets that first hint of blackberries and sage, he knows exactly where his sweet omega is. He hears sobs and whimpers from outside the hut he stops in front of and his heart breaks. Transforming back into his human form, he opens the door.

  
Jihoon is thrashing around on the bed, crying and whimpering. His small cock is hard and leaking precum, his inner thighs are wet with slick that continues to leak, and his cheeks are soaked from tears.

  
Taewoon wastes no time running over to him. "Jihoon, calm down. Everything will be ok." He says, trying to comfort the shaking omega.

  
"I-I-It hurts, Taewoon! Please help me! I can’t handle it! I’m scared!" Jihoon barely says through sobs. He somehow manages to calm down as Taewoon gently kisses him. Jihoon clings to him, kissing him back.

  
The head alpha, knowing he has Jihoon’s consent, crawls into bed on top of him. "I’m going to have to work you open so I can be inside you without hurting you too much, ok Jihoon?"

  
Jihoon just nods, sniffling. He just wants this over with so he can get rid of the awful feeling he has. He takes deep breaths as he feels Taewoon slowly insert one finger. It feels kind of good, but also kind of weird.

  
"Can I insert another? I don’t want to hurt you." Taewoon cautiously asks, seeing that the one finger didn’t cause any pain. With nothing but a nod as an answer, he slowly inserts another, this time making the younger squirm. "Am I hurting you?" He asks.

  
"Not really... why are you doing this?" Jihoon asks, genuinely curious.

  
"It’s because you’re so small and I’m so big. I don’t want to hurt you. I’m stretching your little hole so I don’t really hurt you that badly." Taewoon explains, kissing his cheek.

  
Jihoon nods in understanding. He had noticed his alpha’s size when he accidentally stumbled upon him- He turns bright red at the memory. "You m-might need thre-three fingers... I’m sure I’m w-wet enough..."

  
Gently kissing his omega, Taewoon carefully slides in a third finger inside, causing a muffled moan to leave Jihoon. "Did I hurt you?" He asks for what must be the fourth time that night.

  
"No." He sighs. "I’m ready, Taewoon." He says bravely.

  
Taewoon kisses him on the forehead before removing his fingers. "I think I know a way that won’t hurt as much. Are you willing to try?"

  
Jihoon quickly nods, not wanting to hurt any more than he already is.

  
Taewoon lays down next to him before helping the small omega straddle him, both hands on his hips to support him. "Whenever you’re ready."

  
Jihoon nods and slowly lowers himself onto the alpha’s cock. He lets out a choked gasp as he feels it stretching him already. "T-Taewoon! You’re... You’re so big!"

  
Taewoon softly smiles at him. "Take your time, baby. You can take it. Don’t rush it. You got the head in, you’re doing good so far." He says, running his thumbs in soothing circles on his hips.

  
After a minute or two, Jihoon lowers himself more, whimpering softly at the feeling of Taewoon’s cock stretching his virgin hole. The slick may be making it easier to slide in, but it does nothing to help him with the pain of taking it.

  
Taewoon groans. "You feel so good, baby... So tight and hot..."  
This encourages Jihoon to keep going, taking the rest without stopping. When he finally has all of Taewoon’s hard dick deep inside him, he lets out a sob, tears falling down his face.

  
Taewoon’s heart breaks as he sees his sweet little omega sobbing because of the pain he’s accidentally causing him. "Shh... You did so good, baby! That’s ten inches inside you, and you took it all!" He says with a proud smile, gently moving his hands up and down Jihoon’s thighs, trying to sooth him some more. "Move when you need to. You have control until my knot forms all the way."

  
Taking a shaky breath, he nods, sniffling lightly. Slowly, he begins to move his hips back and forth, getting a feel of him before beginning to ride him. The pain is slowly fading into pleasure, making him moan. "Taewoon..." He moans out, closing his eyes.

  
Taewoon groans as he feels Jihoon ride him. He’s still so tight and his moans are music to his ears. His body is glistening in the moonlight coming through the window of the hut. He can feel his knot forming fast. He yanks the omega into a hot kiss, a little rougher than the ones before, and feels a growl building in his chest.

  
"Jihoon... Forgive me for this, ok? But I need to take charge now. And it’ll probably hurt a lot more than this. Don’t hate me."

  
Jihoon nods. "I understand... I’m ready... Knot me!" He says, looking into his alpha’s eyes.

  
With a growl, Taewoon switches their positions, pinning the omega to the mattress, his knees in line with his shoulders. He thrusts into him hard, deep, rough, and fast, his knot fully formed.

  
Jihoon is practically screaming as his fists clench and unclench hard. His body feels white hot now. He whimpers as he feels his orgasm building inside him. The second he feels Taewoon brush against his prostate, he cums hard, crying out as cum covers both their chests.

  
When he sees his sweet omega come undone, something snaps inside him and he holds him as close as he can, getting as deep as he can inside him before cumming hard.

  
Panting, Taewoon loosens his grip and peppers Jihoon’s face with soft kisses. "You ok, baby?" He asks, concerned he had injured him.

  
Jihoon laughs weakly. "I’m perfect.... I feel so loved..." His body has cooled down, but his heart feels warm.

  
Taewoon breathes a sigh of relief before kissing his lips lovingly. When it breaks, he blushes. "We might be stuck like this for a few more minutes..." He says before hearing his omega giggle, to his surprise.

  
"It’s fine! It feels nice... It feels good knowing that all that you’re releasing inside me will soon be something more... I can feel your love from the inside out..." Jihoon says, smiling up at his alpha.

  
It takes about ten minutes for Taewoon to finish cumming, and by then Jihoon feels warm, full, fuzzy, and sleepy all at once.

  
Taking notice of this, Taewoon takes his cute little omega into his arms before rolling onto his back. Jihoon nuzzles into his chest and he can’t help but smile.

  
"You really are the perfect omega. Perfect for me, and no one else. You’re mine forever, and you always will be." Taewoon softly says petting his head before kissing his forehead again. It was his turn to feel warm now.


End file.
